Ini Perintah!
by Valcross
Summary: "Coba saja Lau tidak menantangku dan aku tidak memberi perintah pada Sebastian, aku tidak akan kesusahan seperti sekarang" –Ciel Phantomhive. /Warnings: OOC-ness! Garing, jayus, aneh, abal, gaje, typo s .


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji punya sa— Yang Mulia Yana Toboso, maksud saya.

**Dedication: **Kalian yang membaca kalimat ini tentunya. Especially Sparkling Miracles. Maafkan aku karena melalaikan tugas sebagai seorang author yang patuh terhadap aturan. Fic kita pasti bakal kulanjutkan secepat mungkin kok, hanya diriku saja yang belum siap. (pasang emot super kiyut)

**Author's Note:** Hai, readers. Pasti kalian heran karena pen name saya tidak pernah muncul di fandom Kuroshitsuji ini, tentu saja karena... ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini! Dan ini adalah fic bergenre humor PERTAMA yang pernah saya buat. Saya orangnya memang kurang humoris tapi bisa dibilang jayus kok. Oh iya, saya sebenernya bingung pairingnya mau apa. CielxLau atau CielxSebas. Berhubung saya penggemar rahasianya Sebastian Michaelis (psst) jadi sudah saya tetapkan Ciel dan Sebastian. Mudah-mudahan kalian tahan dengan kegajean, kejayusan, dan keganjilan lainnya yang ada di dalam fic ini. Saya doakan kok, mudah-mudahan kalian tahan. :)

**Warnings:** OOC-ness! Garing, jayus, aneh, abal, gaje, typo(s) kalo ada. BAKAR AUTHOR!

**Summary: **"Coba saja Lau tidak menantangku dan aku tidak memberi perintah pada Sebastian, aku tidak akan kesusahan seperti sekarang" –Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

><p><strong>Ini Perintah!<strong>

by Valcross

Pada suatu hari yang cerah, terang benderang bagaikan ladang yang gersang (?), tepatnya pukul 11:50 waktu Inggris sana, seorang Ciel Phantomhive, tengah sigap duduk di kursi yang-entah-empuk-atau-tidak miliknya itu sambil memandang ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut yang tertutup dengan apiknya.

Lamunan tentang kau-tahu-apa-itu pun buyar seketika saat bunyi _KRIEET _berkumandang dalam ruangan itu.

"Bocchan," sapa butlernya –yang bernama lengkap Sebastian Michaelis itu—secara formal, seraya membawa segerobak pernak-pernik yang diperlukan untuk ritual minum teh siang bolong sang majikan.

"Sebastian, apa hari ini ada surat dari Ratu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas hanya untuk menatap sang butler.

Tanpa membalas tatapan majikan kecilnya itu, dia hanya membalas singkat, "Tidak ada," sambil meletakkan secangkir teh darjeeling dan segelas cendol.

…

Cendol?

"Minuman apa ini, Sebastian?" tanyanya sambil tercengang-cengang melihat minuman berwarna hijau bercampur coklat yang asing di matanya itu.

"Itu adalah _cendol_, minuman berkhasiat dari Timur yang direkomendasikan Ratu untukmu, Bocchan," jelasnya, dengan menekankan kata yang bercetak miring, sambil memamerkan sebuah senyum trademarknya.

Ditatapnya senyum trademark sang butler, dengan sebuah poker face di wajahnya ia kembali menerawangi si cendol yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Ho. Ya sudah, cepat sana kembali ke tempatmu. Siang ini aku tidak mau makan," usirnya seraya meneguk habis teh bercangkirkan cangkir elit yang harganya sulit dijangkau walaupun untuk orang kaya sekalipun.

Wajah sang butler pun kembali ke ekspresi normalnya dan menjawab, "Yes, My Lord." Kemudian ia meninggalkannya dan kembali ke dapur.

Setelah derap langkah kaki Sebastian mulai pudar di telinga Ciel, ia pun mencicipi minuman tersebut perlahan, menggunakan sendok kecil yang menemani gelas itu. Dan hanya dengan mencicipi sesendok kecil minuman asing itu, ia langsung menyabet gelas berisikan cendol itu dan ia teguk habis dengan brutalnya.

"_Glek glek glek glek; _Huuaaaaah! Ueeenake poll!" serunya puas, sampai-sampai keluar karakter begini. "Hmmm, kira-kira masih ada cendol lagi gak ya?"

Lalu Ciel bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan tanpa arah di ruangan itu. "Kalau aku meminta cendol lagi kepada Sebastian, harga diri sebagai kepala keluarga Phantomhive ini mau dikemanakan?" rutuknya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

Saking bosannya, ia merebahkan badannya di karpet halus nan mahal di ruang kerjanya, kemudian ia berguling-guling ria sambil merengek, "Bosan bosan bosan bosan bosan… gak ada kerjaan lagi… bosan," sampai akhirnya ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah iya laptop!" Ciel langsung bangkit dari posisi out of characternya dan kembali duduk di kursi entah-empuk-atau-tidak nya itu.

Ehm. Tahukah anda? Secara diam-diam, tokoh prontagonis kita, Ciel Phantomhive, menyimpan sebuah laptop di dalam laci meja kerjanya. Sebenarnya laptop ini tidak boleh dipakai tanpa sepengetahuan Sebastian, tapi apa boleh buat, mengingat betapa bosannya sang majikan, ia pun nekat mengambil resiko untuk menghidupkan kembali si laptop dari tidur panjangnya.

Setelah ia menyalakan laptop tersebut, ia langsung bergegas mengunci satu-satunya pintu untuk mengakses ruangan tersebut. "Hufff," helanya lega.

Sesegera mungkin ia membuka browser dan mengetik alamat kedua situs yang sudah tidak asing di telinga kalian, saudara-saudara. Sebutan situs-situs sosial tersebut: Twiti dan Fesbuk (nama disamarkan untuk kepentingan nama baik situs asli). Secepat mungkin ia masukkan email dan passwordnya –yang entah dia buat kapan— untuk kedua situs tersebut.

Oh iya, saya belum kasih tahu ya, di Manor House ini ada Wifi-nya loh. Saya jamin, pasti kalian semua kaget.

Kemudian ia menutup kaca di belakangnya dengan gorden yang ada di kedua sisinya (emang ada ya?) dan duduk kembali di kursinya seraya membuka tab baru. Dengan sebuah seringai nakal yang bisa dilihat di wajahnya sekarang, ia mengetik alamat sebuah situs… ehm. Tidak patut saya ceritakan, kau tahu lah. Yakni: *****.net. Lalu ia tinggalkan tab itu sambil menunggu loadingnya dan beralih ke tab situs Twiti yang sudah sekian lama menunggu untuk diakses.

Account Twitinya itu hebat loh, padahal dia belum pernah ngetwit sama sekali, tapi followersnya sudah jutaan! Tidak percaya? Gak papa kok, ini kan fiksi. Ciel bangga dengan account Twitinya yang ia buat sebulan lalu, tapi baru sempat ia akses lagi sekarang. Namun, Ciel terkaget-kaget melihat mention yang masuk ke account yang ber-avatar masih telor itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan berkata, "A-apa ini?"

Mau tahu mention seperti apa dan dari siapa saja yang masuk? Tentu saja, semuanya dari tunangannya… Elizabeth Middleford. Twitnya itu antara lain:

(at)lizzymddlfrd: (┌','┐) GUE sering galau gara-gara mikirin (┌'o')┌ LO (at)cielphantomhive

(at)lizzymddlfrd: (┌','┐) GUE kangen sama (┌'⌒')┌ LO! (at)cielphantomhive

(at)lizzymddlfrd: Ciel, ┐('O'┐) Lizzy (┎','┒) = Takkan pernah terpisahkan (┌'⌣')┌ ┐ ('⌣'┐) (at)cielphantomhive

Dan berbagai mention lain darinya yang menggunakan emot-emot populer seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Lizzy mulai ngomong pake Lo dan Gue? Author sendiri juga kebingungan.

Ciel tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan twit-twit tunangannya itu, harus ia delete kah? Ia balas kah? Memikirkannya, moodnya jadi tidak karuan seperti rasa nano-nano. Sebenarnya ia merasa senang, tapi juga risih melihat twit-twitan gombal seperti itu. Ia mengusap pelipisnya perlahan, pertanda stress, yang berarti… Ciel Phantomhive menua!

_Jeduk! Author ditendang._

Oke, cukup main-mainnya. Sekarang moodnya tambah down karena dikatain sama author. Lalu ia menutup tab Twitinya dan beralih ke tab Fesbuk. Sayangnya ia hanya melihat 1 notification yang tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Wall post dari Lau.

_Hei Earl, aku punya tantangan untukmu, bagaimana kalau seharian penuh kamu tidak bergantung pada butler-butlermu itu, 1 hari saja! Terimalah tantanganku ini, kalau tidak kau akan di cap sebagai bayi, hahahahaha_

"WATDEFAK?" teriak Ciel heboh sampai ruangan itu sempat bergetar, yang untungnya kedap suara, jadi para butlernya itu tidak datang ke ruangan itu.

Gak terima dikatain bayi sama Lau gara-gara tiap hari apa-apa diurusin sama Sebastian dan keempat pengikutnya itu, ia langsung meraih ponsel super canggih yang ia beli entah kapan itu dan menekan nomor telepon Lau.

-.-

Kesenangan Lau yang sedang asyik-asyiknya main di kasur sama Ranmao (lagi ngapain hayo?) sambil makan bakpao pun buyar gara-gara ada telepon masuk, mana suaranya keras banget lagi.

_KRIIING_

Dengan telepon model jadul itu berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya sampai menggema di ruangan itu, mau tidak mau Lau mengangkat telepon itu dalam keadaan bakpao daging yang belum seluruhnya ia kunyah di mulutnya.

"Hawooo?" sapanya setengah enggan.

Setelah sepersekian detik, orang yang di seberang membalas dengan tidak santainya, "Oi Lau! Apa maksud lu nantangin gue gitu? Lo berani ngatain gue ba—"

"Selow Eawl… Selow…" sela Lau cepat, kupingnya sakit mendengar omelan bocah bersuara ngebass setengah cempreng itu.

"Hhhh hhhh, oke Lau. Sekarang maumu apa menantangku seperti itu?" tanyanya santai, setengah geram dan ngos-ngosan tentunya. Omong-omong, kemana perginya lo-gue nya Ciel?

Lau sempat kebingungan tentang apa yang diomongin Ciel di seberang sana. Kemudian ia teringat setelah Ranmao nunjuk-nunjuk laptopnya yang menyala dengan situs Fesbuk sebagai homepagenya.

"Owhh, itu ya Ciel? Uwah lo tewima aha tantangan guweh… (Udah lo terima aja tantangan gue...)" jawabnya dalam keadaan bakpao di mulutnya yang masih belum sempat ia kunyah.

Secepat mungkin Lau telan bakpaonya dan mendengar, "Ogah! Emang apa untungnya coba gue nerima tantanga—"

"Ciel Phantomhive masih bayi…" selanya lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bayi… Pfft," ejek Lau lagi, Ranmao saja sampe tidak bisa menahan tawanya, makanya ia menutup mulutnya, tapi tetap saja terdengar _pfft_…

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Saya yakin Ciel pasti sangat-sangat geram sama duo Timur itu.

"Ciel Phantomhive masih bayiii~ Masih diurusin sama butlernya~ bayiiii~" ejeknya lagi sambil setengah menyanyi dengan lirik yang barusan ia katakan.

Setelah beberapa detik menunggu, akhirnya keluar juga jawaban dari mulut mungil majikan Sebastian itu, "…Fine! Gue terima tantangan lo!"

_Beep beep beep_

Yah, teleponnya Ciel matiin.

-.-

"Anjir… nyebelin amat itu sih Lau," keluhnya sambil kembali menatap laptop yang daritadi dia biarkan menganggur dengan 2 tab yang terbuka begitu saja. Masih dengan tab Fesbuk dan tab yang nama situsnya saya sensor tadi.

Dalam sekejap, matanya kembali berbinar-binar saat melihat situs-yang-tadi-namanya-saya-sensor sudah selesai loading. "Akhirnya…" katanya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai licik dan raut wajah pertanda puas.

Ia buka tab itu dengan cepat, dan gambar-gambar tidak senonoh pun terlihat di matanya yang masih suci itu. Di sana ada 2 tombol bertuliskan: _18+ Enter_ dan _18- OUT!_ . Tentu saja ia langsung mengeklik _18+ Enter_ walaupun umurnya yang masih dibawah 18 itu.

Tapi, kenyataan yang dihadapinya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya yang sempat terkontaminasi itu. Wajahnya mendadak memelas karena situs yang ia mau jelajahi itu…

Diblokir.

_Maaf ya dek, adek masih tergolong dibawah 18 tahun, jadi gak boleh masuk ke sini, ya. Sekali lagi, jangan berani mengakses situs ini lagi ya, dek. Nanti laptopnya kena virus loh, kena virus! Virus Trojan dan para Malware sudah siap menghantui laptop adek kalo adek berani mengakses situs ini lagi. Beware!_

_Blocked by: William T. Spears | Requested by: Sebastian Michaelis_

"Wah, sialan… SEBASTIAN!" rutuknya sekalian memanggil butlernya yang super duper perfect, baik dari perilaku hingga wajahnya yang tampan itu.

5 detik kemudian, terdengar ketukan pintu ruangan tempat Ciel berada. _Oh iya laptopnya!_ pikirnya cepat sambil menyempatkan diri menyembunyikan laptopnya ke laci meja kerjanya.

Suara _KRIEEET _pun terdengar kembali di telinga Ciel. Seperti yang diduga, Sebastian lah yang membuka pintu dan kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Bocchan, ada apa?"

Ciel yang tadinya ingin mengomeli Sebastian sekarang malah kebingungan. Gimana gak bingung? Nanti ketahuan kalau dia tadi mainin laptop.

Tunggu. Kenapa Sebastian bisa ngebuka pintu yang tadi Ciel kunci? Iyalah, dia kan iblis, jangan ditanya lagi dong.

Tiba-tiba, terbesitlah tantangan Lau di benaknya, dan tanpa basa-basi kepada Sebastian, ia pun langsung memerintahnya, "Sebastian, bawa Bard, Maylene, Finny dan Tanaka pergi bersamamu."

Mata Sebastian terbelalak kaget, kedua alisnya bertautan, kurang mengerti apa maksud sang majikan. "Maksud tuan?"

Ciel pun menghela nafas perlahan. "Liburan, bodoh."

"Ooh, begitu. Baiklah. Berapa hari?" tanyanya sopan sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang setengah dipaksakan itu. _Wah, saya dikatain bodoh sama bocah._

"Sehari. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

_Tumben bocchan nyuruh saya pergi liburan, kesambet apa ya dia kira-kira?_ "Kau yakin, bocchan? Perintahmu ini tidak bisa ditarik lagi lho."

Lalu Ciel kembali mengusap pelipisnya perlahan. Tanpa menatap mata sang butler, ia menjawab, "Cih, pergi sana nikmati liburanmu! Ini perintah!"

"Yes, my Lord" –Sebastian hilang secepat cahaya, dan sekarang ia sedang menikmati liburannya di Paris bersama 4 butler lainnya (Finny, Maylene, Bard, Tanaka)

Setelah 5 menit setelah kepergian orang-orang pembuat kerusuhan di Manor House (kecuali Tanaka dan Sebastian), dengan was-was Ciel kembali membuka laptopnya yang tadi ia tutup dan ia taruh di laci.

"Sialan! Kenapa pake keblokir segala coba? Cih…" rutuknya dengan suara yang lumayan kencang, untungnya hanya ia sendiri yang ada di Manor House sekarang. Saking kesalnya, ia tutup tab tersebut dan menutup laptop yang belum ia matikan itu sekeras mungkin. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan melakukan segala hal yang ingin ia lakukan tanpa bantuan para butler yang sedang liburan itu.

Dari detik itu hingga malam menjelang, ia melakukan segalanya sendirian. Jalan-jalan di Manor House sendirian, mandi sendirian, makan sendirian, main laptop juga sendirian, apa-apa sendirian… Sampai-sampai ia kesulitan membuka bajunya sendiri sebelum mandi dan kembali memakai bajunya setelah mandi. Tapi, kenyataannya ia berhasil melakukannya sendirian walaupun dengan susah payah. Bahkan ia sempat jatuh gara-gara menginjak tali sepatunya yang belum terikat dengan benar di koridor saat ia ingin kembali ke ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil laptop.

"Lau sialan… buat apa juga aku menyuruh mereka liburan? Mana dari tadi aku jatuh-jatuh begini mulu, aku kan gak begitu bisa ngiket tali sepa—"

_JEDUK. DUK._

Apaan tuh? Kok suaranya begitu?

Oh, ternyata Ciel yang kini berada di depan ruang kerjanya kembali menginjak tali sepatunya dan jatuh tepat di depan pintu ruangan itu, dan berkat ketidakberuntungannya hari ini, ia kejedot pintu kayu ruang kerjanya yang lumayan keras sehingga menimbulkan lebam di jidatnya yang mulus.

_Poor you, Ciel._

Memang sudah nasibmu hari ini tidak ditemani para butlermu. Dan sekarang, apa kamu sudah menyerah?

"Belum! Seorang Ciel Phantomhive tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!" responnya kepada author yang tidak ia lihat seraya bangkit dari keadaannya yang mencemaskan itu dan berjalan perlahan ke tempat duduknya.

Lalu, ia meraih laptopnya yang sedikit lecet gara-gara ia tutup dengan kasarnya. Ternyata baterai laptopnya bertahan lama, ia masih bisa melihat Fesbuknya yang sekarang ber-notification.

Ber-notification? Oh benar, ada wall post dari Lau lagi.

_Wah, ternyata __kau benar-benar melakukannya, Earl, padahal aku hanya bercanda lho._

Matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia langsung mengambil ponsel yang tidak jauh darinya itu dan segera menekan nomor Lau.

"Hei, Lau. Tahu darimana kalau aku benar-benar menerima tantanganmu?"

"Oh, Hai Earl! Apa kabar?" sapa orang yang ada di seberang sana dengan nada kebahagiaan. Kejamnya.

"Jawab, bodoh!" Ciel mulai geram dengan tingkah laku Lau.

"Hahaha, belum nyader ya, Ciel? Kan aku sempat memasang cctv di rumahmu seminggu yang lalu saat aku mampir ke rumahmu, jadi aku bisa lihat kamu dan yang lainnya dari tempatku lho, hihihihi," jelasnya panjang lebar disertai dengan 'hihi' ala Undertaker.

"SIALAN KAU LAUUUUUUUU!"

_Beep _

Ciel kembali memutuskan percakapannya dengan Lau setelah sempat mengerahkan amarahnya via telepon. Masih kurang efektif sih sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat.

Pandangannya kembali ke arah laptopnya yang masih kuat menyala itu. Ia ingin meminta Sebastian dan yang lainnya untuk kembali ke Manor House sekarang juga. Dan sangat tidak disangka, ternyata sekarang Sebastian online Fesbuk!

Oh iya, saya lupa bilang. Semua butler di kediaman Phantomhive punya account Fesbuk dan Twiti loh.

Dan tebak, kenapa Sebastian –secara kebetulan sekali— sempat online Fesbuk? Tentu saja karena liburan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak melakukan hal lain selain membuka Fesbuk? Oh, dia lagi main game Perkumpulan Hewan Peliharaan, berhubung objeknya mirip kucing, dia jadi suka main game itu. Ternyata iblis juga butuh main game ya.

Dengan cepat, Ciel langsung menyapa Sebastian di fungsi chat Fesbuk.

Ciel Phantomhive: Sebastian!

Sebastian Michaelis: Ada apa, bocchan?

Ciel Phantomhive: Kembali ke Manor House, sekarang!

Sebastian Michaelis: Sayang sekali, perintahmu tadi siang sudah tidak bisa ditarik lagi, bocchan.

Ciel Phantomhive: Kubilang, kembali sekarang, Sebastian. Ini perintah!

Sebastian Michaelis: Maaf, bocchan, tidak bisa.

Ciel Phantomhive: KEMBALI SEKARANG, SEBASTIAN. KAU ITU BUTLERKU DAN K AU HARUS MENURUTI PERINTAHKU!

Sebastian Michaelis: Maaf, bocchan, tidak bisa.

Ciel Phantomhive: **INI PERINTAH!**

Sebastian Michaelis: Maaf, bocchan, tetap tidak bisa.

Ciel Phantomhive: Kau mau aku mati sendirian di sini, hah? Bisa jadi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menikmati jiwaku selamanya. Kembali sekarang, Sebastian!

Sebastian Michaelis: Lah, bukannya kau saja yang tidak bisa mengurus kehidupan anda sendiri, bocchan?

Oooouu. Nampaknya pernyataan Sebastian barusan sangat menusuk Ciel, saudara-saudara. "Sialan…" gerutu Ciel. Dia sudah mulai naik pitam. Awas Ciel galak!

Ciel Phantomhive: Aaaaah sudahlah, pokoknya pulang sekarang!

Sebastian Michaelis: Maaf, bocchan, tidak bisa.

Ciel Phantomhive: **PULANG SEKARANG, SEBASTIAN! BAWA PULANG KEEMPAT ORANG YANG KAU BAWA BERSAMAMU JUGA! INI PERINTAH!**

Sebastian Michaelis: Tetap saja tidak bisa, bocchan…

Ciel Phantomhive: Tch…

Tiba-tiba Ciel keinget sama emot-emot mentionan Lizzy.

Sebastian Michaelis: Ada apa, bocchan?

Ciel Phantomhive: Oke, fine.

Sebastian Michaelis: ?

Sebastian kebingungan sama sikap majikannya yang sangat-sangat keluar dari karakternya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan chat dengannya kali ini akan berakhir dengan tidak jelasnya.

5 menit kemudian…

Ciel Phantomhive: **LO ┐('O'┐) GUE (┎','┒) = END! ┐(˘- ˘ )┎**

_Ciel Phantomhive is offline_

Saking kesalnya dengan Sebastian, ia sampai nekat membanting laptopnya ke lantai sampai benar-benar rusak dan sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Karena dirinya yang begitu depresi, ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur, tanpa mengganti baju formalnya ke piyama. Maklum, dia juga kesulitan ganti baju sendiri tanpa Sebastian.

Sebastian yang berada di Paris pun menggumam geli, "Oooh, tidak bisa!" setelah Ciel offline.

_Again, poor you, Ciel._

…tamat?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> (again) Jangan bakar saya beneran, A/N-nya emang lebih panjang dari ceritanya(?), maka dari itu maafkanlah saya. Mudah-mudahan ide saya ini original, soalnya saya jarang baca fic di fandom Kuroshitsuji, walau hanya beberapa. Anyway, bagaimana fic ini menurutmu? Jayus kan? Ngaku aja deh, via review juga bisa. Tenang aja, saya gak gigit kok, tapi saya ngejilat (wtf...). Peace. Damai. Review? :)


End file.
